1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, system, and method of managing transmission or reception of data between or among a plurality of transmission terminals, and a transmission management program stored in a non-transitory recording medium.
2. Background
With the need for reducing costs or times associated with business trips, more companies are moving towards data transmission systems provided with teleconference or videoconference (“conference”) capabilities. The transmission systems allow transmission of contents data such as image data and/or sound data among a plurality of transmission terminals that are remotely located from one another to facilitate communication among the plurality of transmission terminals through a communication network such as the Internet.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-109922-A (Registration No. 4292544) describes a videoconference management system in which a management server manages when to start or when to end a conference based on scheduled information.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-199845-A describes a transmission system, in which a management system starts communication between a request terminal and a counterpart terminal based on a request for starting communication with the counterpart terminal that is received from the request terminal.